Victor
by Genkaku-chan
Summary: More Green Rider goodness. Karigan's a smart cookie but to err is human, and despite all, she is still human. Venture back to the first book, and take a journey into the land of What If?


I do not own Green Rider, my triflings come no where near such literary artwork.

This is a what if fic, inspired by Shawdell's telling Karigan to sit, and her asking what if she refuses (page 455 of the paperback edition of Green Rider, I've heard there's a hardcover version but I've yet to see one). On to the story.

PS. Ignore the 2s, it was the only way I could keep it in sections.

2

It was perfect, completely and utterly flawless. Well, perhaps not completely, there was the miniscule chance she could win, but the probability was so low it was beyond comical. He was a master strategist, his life having spanned a myriad of years, and Karigan, however much he admired and desired the girl, was a novice who couldn't even see a trap lurking in the shadows before her. The moment she sat he would win. Was that arrogance on his part? Perhaps, but it was honest all the same.

And if she didn't sit? What then?

Then he was left with an eternity to sway her to his side, to convince her of his ideals, to make her utterly and completely his. The important part was that he would win; her, the world, anything and everything he wanted would be his for the taking. He'd had to work harder than ever before in his life to get to this point, the first step after the uphill battle, the first step on even ground where he could see everything he wanted within his grasp, all for the taking, and nothing to stop him.

Time was all that mattered now, and that rested solely in the hands of the girl in front of him. She who had felled so many of his plans in the past had finally been forced into something she had no way of stopping, only delaying, and he could be a very patient man.

2

Sacoridia was doomed. The future rested solely in her hands, and, try as she might, Karigan couldn't find a way to save it. She was trapped between a rock and a hard place, with Shawdell's mocking smirk looming over her.

Internally she begged for a miracle, a sudden burst of inspiration on how to defeat the menace opposite her, or, at the very least, for someone else to be spirited off to this In-between, someone, _anyone_, who stood a chance at winning. But as it appeared her wish was not to be granted, she reviewed her options. She could maintain the stalemate, which meant the entire world would be held at a standstill forever, condemning all of life to a stagnant fate worse than any that Shawdell could give them. Or, she could sit down, and play the game. She had a small chance at winning, small, but still existent, and even if she lost, at least someone else could try to stop him when they got back to reality.

It was a risk, one bigger than ever experienced in the past, but even if they lost, and the maniac killed them all, at least they could continue on to the afterlife, instead of the torpid half-existence they were currently stuck in.

"I'll play," she announced, the words weighted with a sense of doom. But as she seated herself to carry through on her acquiescence, she once more prayed for the miraculous to happen, that someone would defeat Shawdell, even if it weren't her. And with that, she made her first move, and biggest mistake.

2

In all fairness Karigan tried her best, and did better than in any game she'd played before. She drudged up all the advice she'd ever been given, and every inch of ruthlessness in her possession. Gone were the days where Intrigue was merely a board game she played with Estral, or the singular time with the Berry Sisters and King Zachary. This wasn't a game any more, this was real, and she no longer had an excuse to hold back.

He had to admit, she was quite a surprise. Where he had expected to find an unchallenging child, and an easy win, he was once again proven wrong. Lucky for him she didn't have a sword this time, the First Rider's blade having been left behind at the commencement of the game. Evisceration is one of those things that lose its appeal after the first couple times. All in all, he told himself, he really must stop underestimating the girl; if nothing else he should trust his own taste, why would he desire a weakling? It wasn't in his nature, nor was it in hers. She was a force to be reckoned with, and together they'd be twice as strong.

Despite the unexpected challenge she posed, he felt no doubts over the outcome of the game, and quite justifiably so. Karigan did her best and did it well, as has already been stated, but against a master strategist such as this Eletian, there could be no hope. And so, as each took their turn and made their move, Karigan found herself at an increasing disadvantage, until finally, it came down to the last, and with a cat-that-ate-the-canary smirk, Shawdell gleefully decimated her kingdom and won the game.

He took in a gulping breath at the feel of his returning power. 'It was not when you'd lost a thing that you appreciated it most', he thought, 'but at the first hint of it's return.' Feeling more complete, he turned his gaze upon the girl who would now be his. She stared in horror at the board, not in shock for she had expected the outcome, but still horrified it hadn't turned out to be some awful dream. He let his gaze roam over her expressive features and wondered if it would always be this easy to know what she was thinking. However, he had an eternity to puzzle out everything about her, and at the moment, there were more pressing issues, plans he had pursued for years had finally come to fruition. And so, with a flick of his hand, Karigan's eyes closed and she drifted off to a deep sleep. He picked her up bridal style as she slumped in her chair, nearly falling off the edge. And with his soon-to-be queen in his arms, he stepped back into reality. Stepped back onto the dais in Sacoridia's palace, _his_ palace now, where he would rule everything with Karigan by his side. As they say, to the victor go the spoils.

2

I love what if stories, they allow for so many interesting venues in life. Hope you enjoy this one, sorry for the long absence, been a little busy.


End file.
